A New Boho!
by Sadie Revere
Summary: After the end of the musical, Roger and Mimi's life couldn't be better. But someone new enters the lives of the Bohemians, and threatens Mimi's life. Note- Not a horror story. And Angel lives. Pretty AU, I guess.
1. Just Us

Mimi slid open the door to the loft she shared with Roger and Mark.

"Mark! Roger! I'm home!" she called. Roger jumped up from the bed he and Mimi occupied at night and bolted into the main room. He swept Mimi up off of her feet bridal style, spinning around the room. Mimi laughed like a child, and pecked her boyfriend on the cheek.

"Put me down!" she insisted.

"Not without a better kiss." Mimi rolled her eyes, but obliged. "That's more like it," he said, setting Mimi back on her feet.

"So how was your first day of teaching obnoxious four-year-olds ballet?" he asked. Mimi shrugged, setting her backpack on the couch (A/N Mimi went back to school).

"Pretty good. Don't be so hard on them, though. They're actually pretty cute." Noticing that the other person who occupied the apartment hadn't made his debut, Mimi inquired of Mark's whereabouts. Roger explained that he back at Buzzline. In her haste, Alexi had called Mark and offered him his job back, which he accepted. He immediately started on a new piece, and wanted to work late on it.

"I guess it's just us tonight, then," Mimi said. Roger nodded.

"I have an idea," he said. Let's eat dinner on the roof. There's going to be a meteor shower, and we'll have a great view."

"Great idea, babe. I'm going to call the Life Café. What do you want? The usual?" Roger nodded.

"Am I really that predictable?" he asked. Mimi bobbed her head like a five-year-old, causing the two of them to erupt into laughter. Roger, muttering under his breath that he needed to spice things up a bit sometimes, went to grab a folding chair from the corner of the apartment. Mimi picked up the phone, ordered, and then quickly jogged to help Roger lug the heavy table up to the deck. They finally got it up the stairs, set it up, and then walked back into the loft, arm-in-arm.

Scaring them half to death, their beepers went off for them to take their AZT at exactly the same time.

"They've never gone off at the same time," Mimi observed quietly.

"I know. That means something," Roger replied.

"It means… we need to take our AZT!" Mimi cried. They laughed hysterically for at least five minutes. Mimi had to sit on the couch, doubled over, while Roger stumbled to the cabinet

to get their medicine. Tears fogged his range of vision, and they struggled in taking their pills because they were laughing so hard. They finally calmed down, and then Mimi's watch went off, telling her to head out to grab their food.

"Do you want me to get it?" Roger asked, wiping tears from his eyes. Mimi shook her head.

"I'm a big girl, Roger. I can go around the corner and get our food," she said mockingly. Roger raised his hands in surrender.

"Just trying to help," he said. Mimi apologized, leaning in to give her lover a hug.

"I'll be right back. Love you!" she said, blowing Roger a kiss as she stepped out the door. When Roger was sure she was gone, he reached into his pants pocket and pulled out a small diamond ring. Kissing the small jewel on top, he murmured,

"This will be the night. I can feel it."


	2. Dinner For Two

Mimi returned from the café, her fragile arms laden with a heavy bag of food, and carried it up to the roof. Roger, no doubt with Angel and Collins' help, had surprised her by creating a romantic setting when she left to pick up their food. Small tealights littered the edge of the balcony, and everything was dreamy and beautiful, like something out of a fairytale. Mimi placed the bag on the ground nest to the talbe, and wrapped her arms aroung Roger's neck.

"You didn't need to do thisj, sweetheart," she said gently.

"I knowm" Roger replied. "I wanted to. Besides, we haven't had a real date in a few months, after you nearly died. And that was with everyone else, anyways. Even Mark brought Alexi. So it harldy counted. DO you want me to undo it all?" Mimi shook her head vigorously. "I thought so. Let's eat then." They sat down at the table, unloaded their food, and poured themselves wine **(A/N Mimi is 21 now so it's legal for her to drink)**.

"I propose a toast," Roger said, raising his glass. "TO us, and our future together."

"TO us," Mimi echoed. They each took a small sip, never breaking eye contact. They made simple dinner conversation, until finally Roger felt the moment was right.

"Meems, I have something to ask you," he said, getting up from his chair. He knelt down next to his girlfriend's chair, and took her hands in his, reaching into his pocket. He pulled out the ring.

"You are not," she murmured.

"Yes, I most certainly am. Mimi Catalina Marquez, will you marry me?" Roger asked.

"YES!" Mimi exclaimed. "Yes, Roger Davis, I will marry you!" They stood up in unison, embracing each other with all of the love and heartfelt emotion in the world. Roger lifted his fiancée off of the ground, spinning her in circles like he had earlier.

"I love you so much," he said. Mimi smiled.

"Not as much as I love you!" she replied. Looking out over the New York City skyline, Mimi saw a shooting star.

"Roger! I saw one! A shooting star!" she cried out like a three-year-old. Roger smiled.

"Make a wish," he said.

"It already came true," she said softly, leaning in to give Roger a kiss. Roger lifted Mimi up again, this time placing her in her chair. He ran downstairs into the loft. Mimi was frightened for a moment that he was leaving her, but when he returned with his guitar, a breath of relief escaped her lips. Roger sat opposite Mimi, setting his guitar in his lap. Getting his fingers into the right position, he began to play.

_Your eyes,_

_As we said our goodbyes,_

_The ones that caught me by surprise,_

_The night you came into my life…_

Mimi's eyes filled with tears as she listened to the familiar melody. Knowing all of the words, she quietly began to sing along, her voice and Roger's blending perfectly as they always do. They kissed again when Roger finished, then retreated beck into the loft, arm-in-arm, happy as could be.


	3. Disclaimer

Sorry, FanFiction people: I NEARLY FORGOT A DISCLAIMER! Oopsies! But, here it is. I tried to make it dramatic or whatever the word is.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own RENT, much to my dismay. Jonathan Larson did. And now other people do. I don't know. But if Jonathan Larson was still around, I would probably praise him every night before I fell asleep. I'm 100% serious.

Okay, you're probably waiting. Here's the story. Well, technically you need to read the next chapter. But I posted it right after this, so what does it matter? You didn't miss much, did you? Didn't think so!


	4. I'm What?

**(A/N All of the Spanish that Angel and Mimi speak will be **_(in the parentheses and italicized)_** next to the sentence. Just thought you should know.)**

_One month later_

Mimi woke up, Roger still fast asleep next to her. A feeling of nausea swept over her body, and she rushed into the bathroom, emptying the contents of her stomach into the toilet. Disgusted, she flushed the toilet, and brushed her teeth to rid her mouth of the vile aftertaste. Roger, upon hearing the toilet, stumbled into the bathroom.

"What's wrong, Meems?" he asked groggily.

"Nothing, babe," she replied. "Go back to bed. You need rest." Still exhausted, Roger did as his fiancée advised. When Mimi knew that Roger was out of earshot, she gently shut and locked the door, and began searching the bathroom for her hidden box of pregnancy tests. When she found it under the sink, she hastily took the test, careful not to disturb Roger. A few minutes later, she looked at the slim white stick in her trembling hands, and much to her disbelief, _it was positive._

"I'm p-p-pregnant?" she whispered. "What am I going to do now?"

Roger, unable to fall back asleep, knocked on the bathroom door.

"Meems, you okay in there?" he asked. Mimi, still in shock, whimpered. Worried, Roger tried to open the door, but found it locked.

"Mimi Catalina Marquez, open this door RIGHT NOW!" he shouted. Roger heard the door opening, and Angel's cheerful voice calling them. **(A/N See?" I can't bear to not have Angel in this story!)** Roger sprang up, and quickly ran to his friend.

"Angel, Mimi threw up this morning, and now she's locked herself in the bathroom and won't open the door. Please, talk some sense into her," Roger said.

"_Dios mio_," Angel murmured, rolling her eyes _(Oh my God.)_. She jiggled the handle, then said,

"Mimi, ¿estás ahí?" _(Mimi, are you in there?)_

"Si," Mimi replied. "¿Por qué estás aquí?" _(Yes, why are you here?)_

"Sólo quería decir hola," Angel said. "Roger dijo que no va a salir del baño. ¿Qué tiene de malo?" _(Roger said you won't leave the bathroom. What's wrong?)_ Scared, but knowing that Roger wouldn't understand Spanish, Mimi whispered,

"Estoy embarazada, Ángel." _(I'm pregnant, Angel.)_ Angel nodded, not wanting to give anything away to the man standing next to her. She was shocked, though.

"Yo siento, pero sonaba a mí como usted acaba de decir que estaba embarazada." _(I'm sorry, but it sounded to me like you just said you were pregnant.)_

"Es cierto. Me tomó una prueba y salió positiva. Roger y yo vamos a tener un hijo," Mimi said, with a trace of confidence. _(It's true. I took a test, and it came out positive. Roger and I are going to have a child.)_ Angel smiled a bit.

"Entonces, ¿por qué lloras? Eso es genial! Limpiar las lágrimas de su cara y ven a contarme Roger!" _(Then why are you crying? That's great! Wipe those tears off your face and come tell Roger!) _

"If I'm going to tell you," Mimi said, speaking now in English. "I might as well tell him." Roger, after hearing so much Spanish, was very confused.

"Tell me what, Mimi. You know you can tell me anything," Roger said gently. "I love you." Slowly, Mimi rose from her uncomfortable perch against the tub, and opened the door. Roger spread his arms, and Mimi walked straight into them, wrapping her tiny arms around Roger's larger frame.

"I'm pregnant."


	5. Appointment

**A/N Sorry it's been a while. I've been pretty busy lately. But I have a lot written, and a lot of ideas. That's just what happens to me. I write the chapters, and then it takes me forever to post them all. Sorry for the wait. Oh, and everyone knows that Mimi and Roger are engaged. That's something important.**

"You're pregnant?" Roger asked. "Then why are you crying? That's amazing!" Mimi shook her head.

"That means that there's one more person in the world with HIV. One more person that could get AIDS and die. And then we will have lost our child. And one of us could die, leaving the other to take care of it. Then, if the other one of us dies, the poor child will be an orphan. I don't want that, Roger. I really don't."

"Mimi, _chica_, there are medications and stuff you can do to prevent it from being HIV+. You just need to call a doctor." Roger walked to the kitchen, grabbed the phone and flipped through it a bit. He seemed to find the thing he was looking for, and started to dial. Mimi was confused.

"What are you doing, Rog?" she asked. Roger brought a finger to his lips, then began speaking.

"Hello? Hi, this is Roger Davis. I need to schedule an obstetrician appointment for my fiancée, Mimi Marquez… Okay, that's fine. I'll see you then. Thank you." Roger grabbed his and Mimi's coats off of the rack, and threw Mimi hers. He slid open the door, then asked.

"Well, are you coming? Your appointment is in twenty minutes. You can come too, Angel, if you want." Angel shook her head.

"Collins is probably wondering where I am. He might be calling the cops, for all I know." Roger laughed.

"That's Collins for ya!" he exclaimed. "But, Meems, we've got to go. It's a bit of a walk to the hospital." Mimi nodded.

"Bye, Ang. Talk to you later!" she said happily. The Latina gave her friend a quick hug, heading out the door after Roger.

"Totally! Good luck, you two!" Angel said. The three walked down the stairs until they got to the floor where Angel and Collins' apartment was. They parted, and Roger and Mimi walked to the hospital.

_At the hospital_

"Mimi Marquez?" a nurse called. The couple stood up, and followed the nurse into a small room. Mimi gripped her fiancé's hand tightly. The nurse asked a few quick questions about Mimi and Roger's health, which they responded to truthfully, including mentioning that they were both HIV+ and that they both used drugs in the past, Mimi more recently. As soon as the nurse left the room, Mimi burst into tears. Roger lifted Mimi up, and sat down on the small bed with her in his lap.

"Hey, hey, don't cry, Meems. We're going to get you that medication, and our baby will be HIV-." Mimi sniffled.

"I don't know. There's still a chance-" The doctor interrupted, entering the room.

"Ms. Marquez? Hi, I'm Dr. Miller," she said, shaking Roger's and Mimi's hands. "Well, I believe congratulations are in order." Mimi nodded weakly, wiping tears from her eyes.

"What's wrong, dear? I mean, why are you sad? You are expecting, after all!" the doctor said. Not wanting to explain anything, Mimi gently prodded Roger, who made clear what the big problem was. Dr. Miller went into a small cabinet in the corner of the room, and took out a small orange pill container.

"Take two of these a day, one at dinner, one at night. There should be enough to last you for the entire pregnancy." Mimi graciously accepted the little bottle, and slipped it into the pocket of her coat. The doctor did a quick sonogram, just to make sure that Mimi was actually pregnant, which she was. Mimi was given the okay to leave, and she stood up, shook the doctor's hand, and Roger and Mimi left the hospital, making sure to set up an appointment.

"You see, Meems? You can do this. Just take the pills, and everything's going to be fine. I promise," Roger said, giving his fiancée a gentle kiss. Mimi let her head fall onto Roger's shoulder, and they walked home together, perfectly content.


	6. Preparations

As Roger and Mimi walked up to the loft, they noticed that the usually grimy stairs were meticulously cleaned, and covered with crimson and white rose petals, and the railings had garlands of the same colors wrapped around them.

"What's going on?" Mimi asked quietly. Roger shook his head. Seeing all of their friends at the top of the steps in front of the door to the loft, he muttered,

"I guess we'll find out." Maureen covered Mimi's eyes with her hands, causing the frail girl to emit a tiny scream. Hearing some struggling from next to her, Mimi guessed that Collins had covered Roger's eyes as well.

"Aww, is wittwe Woger afwaid of the dawk?" Collins said in a childish voice. Mimi laughed a little. It was amusing to her to hear Roger made fun of like that.

"Come on, dude, stop struggling," Roger said. Hearing some clicks, Mimi made another good assumption that Mark had his camera on, and was filming everything.

"Mark, did you get that on film?" she asked.

"Uh huh!" he replied.

"Good. Put it in your next movie," she said, wildly throwing a punch, assuming that Roger was right next to her. She guessed wrong.

"Hey, Meems, don't hit me!" Angel cried.

"Sorry, Ang. I meant to get Roger," she replied. It was the truth.

"S'ok. But, Mo, Jo, we gotta get started. Come on!" Angel said, pulling Mimi behind her, probably into the loft. Her eyes were still covered, and, she realized, so were Roger's.

"I can walk by myself, even with my eyes covered," he insisted. From behind Maureen's hand, Mimi rolled her eyes. She was led into a room, and finally allowed to see. She squinted, unused to the bright light.

"What's going on?" Mimi asked.

"You'll seeeeee! Just put this on," she said, handing Mimi a white dress.

"Wait, isn't this that wedding dress I was looking at a while ago?" Mimi asked. Angel nodded.

"Just put it on," Angel said. Mimi hid behind a privacy partition that had been set up in the corner of the room, and slid into the dress. Surprisingly, it fit perfectly. when she was done, andgel pushed Mimi down into a chair and began styling her hair, singing softly in Spanish.

Leaving a few strands undone, Angel pulled Mimi's hair into a tight bun on the top of her head, then fastened a small jeweled tiara into the front. The loose strands were gently curled, giving them that look of one's hair after they return from a day at the beach, just not messy.

As Angel was working on Mimi's hair, Joanne and Maureen had changed into crimson dresses, and when Angel was finished, the two women set to working on Mimi's makeup.

"Please, someone tell me what this is all about!" Mimi cried. She had been pestering Angel about it for at least five minutes straight, and to no avail. Angel, Maureen, and Joanne turned to each other, and Angel said,

"It's your wedding day, Meems! And I must say, you make a beautiful bride!" Mimi laughed.

"Thanks, Ang. You look fabulous yourself." Angel was wearing the trademark Santa coat and black wig.

Maureen and Joanne finished "pretty-fying" Mimi, and opened the door.


	7. I Do

**A/N For those of you who would like to see Mimi's dress, there's a link to it on my profile. Check it out! But, if I have more chapters posted after this, I might not recommend it because there might be spoilers. WARNING TO ALL WHO HATE SPOILERS! **

Maureen and Joanne opened the door into the main room of the loft, except it wasn't the loft at all anymore.

Every inch had been cleaned, a long red carpet lay down the center of the room, a few chairs were set up, and, like on the stairs, red and white rose petals littered the edges of the carpet. But, for Mimi, the best part was seeing Roger at the end of the aisle.

He was dressed in a simple tux, his blond hair had obviously been brushed, but the most prominent feature was the gigantic smile on his face.

Of course, he was ecstatic to see Mimi. Her dress was gorgeous, her hair was spectacular, everything. She was truly beautiful.

Escorted by Maureen and Joanne, Mimi began the slow walk down the aisle. It seemed like forever, but when she got to the front of the makeshift church, she held hands with Roger, and the wedding began.

"Dearly beloved, we gather here to **(say our goodbyes, here she lies: sorry, I really had to. On with the story!) **celebrate the love of this couple, Roger Andrew Davis and Maria Catalina Marquez," the priest said. "If anyone here has ayn reason why these two should not be joined in the sacrament of marriage, speak now, or forever hold your peace." Everyone looked around, most likely for Benny, but he was nowhere to be seen, so the ceremony continued.

"We have Maureen Johnson here to read a passage from the Bible for us." Maureen stood up, and walked slowly to the front.

"A reading from 1 Corinthians 13.1 through 7. Love is patient; love is kind; love is not envious or boastful or arrogant or rude. It does not insist on its own way; it is not irritable or resentful; it does not rejoice in wrongdoing, but rejoices in the truth. It bears all things, believes all things, hopes all things, endures all things. The Word of the Lord. Amen."

"Amen," everyone murmured. The priest motioned for Mark to come forward with the rings.

"Do you, Roger Andrew Davis, take Maria Catalina Marquez to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, for better or for worse, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?" Taking the ring from Mark and sliding it onto Mimi's finger, Roger said, with a clear and confident voice, those life-changing words:

"I do."

"And do you, Maria Catalina Marquez, take Roger Andrew Davis to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, for better or for worse, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?" Mimi, sliding the gold band onto Roger's finger, choked out tearfully,

"I do." Smiling, the celebrant finished the ceremony, saying,

"And now, by the power vested in me, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may- well, I guess you beat me to it." Roger and Mimi were wrapped in each others' arms, kissing. The "audience" applauded.

"I love you so much, _Mrs. Davis_," Roger whispered. Mimi smiled.

"I love you two, _Mr. Davis,_" she replied. Roger picked Mimi up, and walked down the aisle, pecking his new bride on the lips.


	8. Lucky

**Hello all! Yay for you! You got this far without getting bored or giving up on me! So, I hope you're all enjoying this story. I've gotten many wonderful reviews and alerts, so to anyone who has reviewed or anything, thank you so much. You don't know how much it means to me when I see a Story Alert email in my inbox. Well, read on! Oh, and by the way, Maureen and Joanne got married. FYI.**

As the newlyweds left the loft, they saw signs pointing down the stairs and outside. When they opened the door to the apartment building, they noticed Benny standing next to a black stretch limousine.

"Hop in, lovebirds!" he said, grinning. The two were confused, but shrugged it off. Benny opened the door for them, and Mimi daintily stepped in, Roger following her. Benny closed the door, then jogged around to the front.

"Where are we headed, _Mr. Chauffeur?_" Mimi asked, laughing a little.

"Where do you _think_, Mimi?" Benny replied sarcastically. "You're a smart girl, figure it out." Roger and Mimi turned to each other and Mimi answered,

"The Life Café. But we could have walked. It's a five minute walk from the building."

"And ruin that pretty dress? No way!" Benny argued. "But either way, we're here. But we should wait until everyone else arrives for you two to go in." The three talked for a while, mostly about Mimi's pregnancy. Surprisingly, when they broke the news, Benny seemed excited, and not at all upset that it wasn't his child.

Out of the corner of his eye, Benny saw everyone going into the restaurant, so he went around and opened the limousine door. Mimi and Roger stepped out and entered the café.

They were greeted by applause and wolf whistling, most likely from Collins. Roger gave his bride a gentle kiss on the top of her head, and everyone immediately stopped clapping.

"Give her a real kiss!" Maureen cried. Roger looked down at Mimi, and shrugged, pulling her close. "That's more like it!"

Mark interrupted, handing Roger an envelope.

"It's from all of us. Congratulations, and lots of love from us all." Roger slowly and carefully opened the envelope, and pulled out a check.

"Ten _thousand_?" Mimi whispered.

"We all pitched in," Joanne replied, motioning to the Bohemians around her, Benny included. "It's for you to buy an apartment, with running water and heat in the winter."

"And," Angel added with a smile. "A nursery for _el bebé._" The room began to buzz with excitement.

"You're pregnant?" Maureen cried. "Why didn't you tell us?" Mimi shrugged.

"I was so caught up in wondering what the heck was going on that I pretty much forgot. Sorry, Mo. But can we have cake now? I seriously haven't eaten anything all day."

"No!" Collins shouted. "First you need to sing something! Remember? Mo and Jo did it at their wedding, and you need to as well. Boho tradition!" Roger and Mimi turned to each other, obviously thinking the same thing. Mark handed Roger his Fender- which he had felt would come in handy- and Roger began to play.

_Do you hear me,  
I'm talking to you  
Across the water across the deep blue ocean  
Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying  
_

_Boy I hear you in my dreams  
I feel your whisper across the sea  
I keep you with me in my heart  
You make it easier when life gets hard_

Lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again

They don't know how long it takes  
Waiting for a love like this  
Every time we say goodbye  
I wish we had one more kiss  
I'll wait for you I promise you, I will

Lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again  
Lucky we're in love every way  
Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed  
Lucky to be coming home someday

And so I'm sailing through the sea  
To an island where we'll meet  
You'll hear the music fill the air  
I'll put a flower in your hair  


_Though the breezes through the trees  
Move so pretty you're all I see  
As the world keeps spinning round  
You hold me right here right now_

I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again  
I'm lucky we're in love every way  
Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed  
Lucky to be coming home someday

When they finished their song, everyone seemed touched, Maureen in particular. She was crying into Joanne's shoulder.

"That… was… so… beautiful," she said between sobs. Again, Roger and Mimi kissed, and then Mark brought over the cake.


	9. Gifts

**A/N I will post a picture of the wedding cake on my profile. I got my** **inspiration from Cake Boss (which I don't own or have any connection to).**

The wedding cake was beautiful. It had cherry blossoms all over it, and it was very elegant.

"What did you do, drive to Hoboken?" Roger mumbled, just loud enough for everyone to hear. Everyone glanced around, then replied,

"Yeah, pretty much!"

"We wanted it to be special," Mark said. "Angel, Maureen, and Joanne bought Mimi the dress they knew she had been eyeing, got a nice cake, everything. No day but today."

"Thanks, guys," Mimi said, walking around to give everyone a hug. "You truly don't know how much this means."

"Yeah, sure," Joanne grumbled. "Let's cut the cake already; I'm starving." Everyone mumbled in agreement.

"Wait!" Mark cried, running to his camera bag. "I need to get it on film! I need it for my next film. It's going to be about you two, and the little one that's coming." All of the Bohemians rolled their eyes. But, finally, everything was ready. Together, the bride and groom cut their wedding cake. Roger, carefully as so not to ruin his bride's makeup, lifted a small sliver of cake to Mimi's mouth.

"Seriously, Roger?" Mimi asked with cake in her mouth. "This is how you eat wedding cake." And, with that, she shoved a piece of cake into her husband's face. Everyone snickered, but Maureen, unable to control herself, burst out into loud, raucous laughter, causing everyone else to do the same, even Roger and Mimi.

"You are so lucky I love you," Roger muttered.

"I know," Mimi said. "I love you too."


	10. Our Little Family

**Long time no update! AHHH! That's a bad thing! I apologize for keeping you waiting. I've been REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY busy. But, here it is! Enjoy!**

_One month later_

"Roger?" Mimi said. The couple was cuddling on the couch in the loft, feeling Mimi's stomach for any kicks from the baby. "You know the check we got from everyone?" Roger nodded.

"Ready to start looking for apartments?" he asked.

"Not exactly. I was thinking, why don't we just renovate my old one? It would be way less expensive, and we wouldn't have to move so far away from everyone. I know it's not a great location to raise a child in, but he or she will be surrounded by loving people." Roger smiled.

"That's genius, Meems. I know a contractor; I'll give him a call." Roger grabbed the phone book, and searched it for the number. He found it, and dialed.

"Roger!" Mimi whispered. "It's kicking!" Roger threw the phone back on the cradle and ran to his wife, placing his hands on her stomach. He grinned, feeling tiny kicks below his hand. Mimi noticed a tear forming in the corner of his eye, and she wiped it away.

"Why are you crying?" she asked.

"That's our child, Mimi. Our child, giving us a sign that he or she loves us and wants to meet us."

"I know, I'm ecstatic to meet you too, _un poco_." (little one). "Kiss me?" she asked her husband.

"As you wish," he replied, quoting _The Princess Bride_. He leaned in to give his wife a kiss, wrapping his arms around her small frame.

The phone rang, causing Mimi to roll her eyes. Roger reached over and grabbed it, sitting up.

"Bill?" Hi, sorry about hanging up. So, my wife and I- yes, Meems and I are married, I'll explain later- we want to renovate her old apartment. We need more space." Roger stopped talking, and Mimi assumed the contractor was asking a question.

"Well," Roger said. "We need basically a full-on renovation. Two added rooms, everything… Yeah, two. Mimi's expecting… Thanks. Five months, maybe… So, you could possibly come over in a few days and check it out… Yeah, Thursday works. See you then. Bye."

"So, we're renovating?" Mimi asked happily.

"We're starting a new life," Roger corrected, placing his hand on Mimi's stomach. "You, me, and the little one. All of us, our little family."


	11. Goodbye, Love

**HI EVERYONE! I AM LISTENING TO LIGHT MY CANDLE AND AM PERFECTLY CONTENT! Adam and Rosario have amazing voices. I'm going to try to update quick, but I do have the story finished. I just need to type and post. I apologize in advance for lying to you. You'll see. (lol I didn't mean to do that :D)**

_Three months later_

"It's right, that today's Halloween. It was Angel's favorite holiday. I knew we'd hit it off the moment we met. There was this one skinhead that was harassing her, and she went right up to him and said, 'I'm more of a man than you'll ever be, and I'm more of a woman than you'll ever get." Mimi gently ran her hand over the coffin of her best friend. "_Adios, mi Angel_," she whispered. She stepped down from the front of the church, and embraced Collins tightly.

"It's going to be okay, Collins. We're all here for you."

"Thanks, Meems; it means a lot," Collins replied, tears staining his face. Mimi went back to her seat between Roger and Mark. Roger wrapped his arm around his wife, his other hand protectively covering her swelling stomach with her hand **(A/N She is probably around five or six months now FYI)**. Mark stood up to deliver his eulogy.

"I can't believe she's gone," Mimi whispered. "We're never going to see her again." Roger kissed Mimi's hair.

"I know, Meems. We all miss her; you're not alone." Mark returned and sat back next to Mimi. His usually bright eyes here dulled and filled with tears. Taking off his glasses, the filmmaker wiped the tears from his eyes. Mimi placed her hand on top of Mark's knee, rubbing it gently.

"So much more original than any of us," Maureen said. "You'd find an old tablecloth on the street, and make a dress, and the next year sure enough, they'd be mass-producing them at the Gap." She giggled, but it was feeble, unlike the perky performance artist. "You always said how lucky we were that we were all friends. But it was us baby, who were the lucky ones," Maureen said. Like everyone else, she embraced Collins tightly when she went back to her seat. Finally, it was Collins' turn to eulogize.

"I loved Angel. That is the only word I can think of that describes how I felt, and even love doesn't completely sum it up. I know that he is in a better place now, where there is no AIDS, no people that beat you up as a "welcome home" gift, nothing, just bliss. But I still miss him. It's impossible not to. He was so vibrant, so animated, so enthusiastic about everything, so brave. I know that I fear death. Will I lose my dignity?

"I don't believe Angel did or will. He faced death with wide arms. 'Take me,' he said. 'I'm not afraid.' Someone who isn't afraid of leaving their life behind is brave, and should be honored." Running his hand over the coffin, he finished with, "Goodbye, love."


	12. A Surprise

**Hello, FanFictioners! How are y'all? Yes, I did write "y'all." 'Cause I can do that and make it look awesome (with butter! Sorry, inside joke that only a few will understand, none of whom are on FanFiction). But, this is CHAPTER 11! ! I made it! I have another RENT story written, and I'll try to post that as soon as I'm done with Beth and Lucky. For those of you who have read Beth, I'm so sorry I haven't updated. I'll try to as soon as I can. Tata for now!**

_1 month later_

"Good afternoon, girlies!" Mimi said happily to her ballet class.

"Good afternoon, Miss Mimi!" they replied in unison. One of the girls, Carly, raised her hand. Mimi motioned for her to ask her question.

"Miss Mimi, when are you going to have your baby?" Mimi was ticking off the days until her C-section in her head when a wave of pain rolled across her body. Her legs collapsed underneath her, and the girls rushed to her side.

"Now," she mumbled, unable to speak through the contraction. "Carly, Sabrina, go get Miss Katherine." The two girls nodded obediently, and ran out of the little room. "Annabelle, Madison, would you pack up my dance bag for me?" The other girls, who were the oldest in the class, set out to grabbing all of Mimi's things and shoving them rapidly into her bag. The rest of the girls were instructed to practice their new routine. Her contraction had ended by now, and she breathed a sigh of relief. Carly and Sabrina returned with the instructor of the dance studio.

"Katherine, I'm in labor. Help me to the phone, I need to call Roger." Leaning against Katherine, she walked out of the room. She collapsed into a chair, and picked up the phone that was on the desk. She quickly dialed the number, and got the customary message that meant the calls were being screened.

"Speeeeeeaaaaaak." _Dang_.

"Hey, it's-"

"Maureen?" Mark finished her sentence.

"No, it's Mimi. Where's Roger; I need him. The baby is coming, like, now."

"ROGER!" Mark yelled. Mimi heard a muffled and annoyed "What?" a lot like the one Persephone had made in _Percy _Jackson **(A/N Rosario played Persephone, so I decided to add that bit of humor)** and she guessed that Roger had been practicing guitar. He HATED being interrupted when he was practicing. "It's Mimi; she's in labor. Get up off your lazy butt and take the phone."

"Mimi?"

"Roger? Thank God. I just had a contraction, like, five minutes ago. We need to get to the hospital NOW, so please come over."

"Okay, I'll be there in a second. I love you."

"I love you too." Mimi hung up the phone slowly.

"Aren't you worried?" Katherine asked. "I mean, you're only seven months, right?" Mimi nodded.

"Yeah, but I'm not worried. Babies of HIV+ people- like me and Roger- usually come early. I'll just have my C-section now. A natural birth is _way_ too risky. We've been doing everything we can to try and prevent the transmission.

Roger ran up the stairs a few minutes later, guitar in hand.

"Why…" Mimi said.

"So I can play to the baby when it's born. I wrote a song." Roger helped his wife up and down the stairs.

"Bye, good luck!" Katherine called.

"Thanks!" Mimi answered. "Can I hear the song?" she asked Roger. He shook his head.

"Not until he or she is born. I want it to be a surprise."


	13. Authors Note

Hi everybody,

Sorry it's been so long, I'm so busy. I do have a new penname, sorry for any confusion.

So, if any of you are Doctor Who fans, or have friends on the site who are, please please PLEASE tell them this: I have a poll on my account, and I really need help with it. So please tell everyone you know that watches Doctor Who to vote on the poll.

Thank you so much.

Sadie


	14. Celia

**WHOOOOAAAAH it's been a while. I literally just read through my entire story, trying to figure out where I was. I've been so busy with life and other stories that I have had no time to update! But now I do! YAY! Also, I will try to update (and publish, in some cases) my other stories that I'm working on. I'm pretty sure I almost finished this one, so it's more a matter of actually typing it out. So yeah. Allons-y! (anyone get that reference?)**

_When I looked into your eyes,_

_Why does distance ma-_

"ROGER!" Mimi screamed as a contraction coursed through her body. She had been in labor for a few hours, and to help her ignore the pain, Roger had been playing his guitar.

Mimi's contractions were only a few minutes apart at that point, and Dr. Miller had arrived to check if Mimi was ready to deliver.

"Dr. Miller?" Mimi whispered. She was desperately nervous about the wellbeing of her baby. "I was supposed to have a C-section, but the appointment wasn't for a month." Dr. Miller nodded.

"I know, sweetheart. Do you want to do it now? I can definitely arrange that if you'd like." Mimi nodded weakly.

"That'd be nice." The doctor asked for an epidural to be sent in. She administered it as soon as it arrived.

"Ready, Mimi?" Roger asked, squeezing his wife's hand gently.

_A little while later…_

Mimi laid back against her bed, her tiny daughter being placed into her arms. She was back in her room now, and was able to actually hold her daughter. Roger sat on the end of the bed next to her.

"She looks exactly like you," Roger whispered. The baby's olive skin tone, dark hair, and jawline strikingly resembled Mimi's.

"She has your eyes and nose, though," Mimi said, gazing into the little green eyes. Roger took one of the little hands, allowing her to wrap it around his finger.

"Does she have a name yet?" a nurse asked.

"Can we get back to you in a few minutes?" Roger replied. The nurse smiled.

"Take as much time as you need." She left the room, leaving the young couple alone with their baby.

"We do need to decide on a name, though, Meems," Roger said quietly. "I liked Celia. Saw that somewhere. Can't remember where though…"

"Celia is beautiful, Rog. But she needs a middle name," Mimi pointed out. "Angel. Her middle name is Angel." Roger smiled softly, though his face saddened.

"Can it be Celia _Rose_ Angel? I dunno, I like two middle names. Makes her unique." Mimi grinned.

"Okay then. Hello, Celia Rose Angel Davis. Welcome to the world."

**And that's the end… Where did I hear that before? It sounds dangerously familiar, in a really creepy way. Like from a video game or a movie or something. If someone knows, PLEASE tell me. I swear it will haunt me for ages if I don't figure it out. Well, I hope you liked the chapter. I might be able to have another one up tonight, and maybe a third after that. But that's hopefulness, I'm not really sure.**

**Sadie **


	15. Another Author's Note

**Hi again. Wow, multiple updates in two days. I'm quite proud of myself. I gotta try and keep updating. My problem is that I don't write enough. I try to write in class, but with my classes this semester I don't know if that will be possible. Also, I'm typing slower right now since I have a Band-Aid on my right index finger (AKA my major typing finger) so I'm attempting to do this with other fingers. It's proving to be difficult. That, and I have to use my mom's netbook, which is tiny and has no spellcheck (I don't have Microsoft Word, only Wordpad) so that's a setback. But I will do my best to update. I have plently of new ideas, even though I lost the spreadsheet with all of my stories :-( **

**Also, I have a poll on my profile page, and I would greatly appreciate if you'd vote on it. It would help me so much in prioritizing which stories to update. I will try to finish A New Boho, since I'm pretty sure I have the entire story written out somewhere.**

**Well, adieu for now. Thanks to all who read, review, vote, favorite, alert, etc.**

**~Sadie**


	16. Initiation

**I FIGURED IT OUT! Where that saying came from! If you've ever done the WiiFit yoga thing where you have to stay really still, at the end some creepy guy says, "And that's the end." It sounded really stalkerish to me. Well either way, another chapter (FINALLY, I know) and hopefully more to come soon. **

"Oh my GOD! MIMI!" Maureen cried as she entered Mimi's hospital room. Mimi's finger flew to her lips in a "If you don't be quiet I will glue your mouth shut" kind of way. Maureen instantly was quiet, and much to their luck, baby Celia didn't wake up. Maureen repeated her exclamation, only in a whisper shout.

"Hi, guys," Mimi said quietly. "How are you?"

"Not bad, but we're all just here to see you and the baby," Joanne said, giving her friend a gentle hug. "What'd you end up naming her?"

"Celia. Celia, hon, meet your Aunts Joanne and Maureen," Mimi said, carefully placing her daughter into Joanne's outstretched arms.

"Mimi, she is adorable!" Maureen exclaimed quietly. "Jojo, can I hold her?" Joanne nodded, gently handing the infant over to her girlfriend.

"Hey, y'all," Collins interrupted, hanging in the doorway with Mark behind him. He laughed, then swaggered over to give Mimi a hug. Markfollowed, but approached Roger first (Roger had been sitting in the corner sullenly, feeling ignored)

"Congrats, Rog," Mark said, giving his roommate a hug. Roger thanked Mark with a sincere smile.

As it was bound to happen, baby Celia was woken up by all of the commotion surrounding her, and the infant began to wail. Collins, who was holding her at that time, handed her back to Mimi. Attempting to quiet the baby, Mimi began to sing quietly in Spanish to her daughter.

"So, Roger," Collins said quietly. "DId you finally decide on a name? You and Meems took ages to decide." Roger grinned.

"Yeah, her name is Cecelia, Celia for short. Cecelia Rose Angel Davis." Collins' eyes closed slowly.

"You didn't have to do that," he whispered. Roger wrapped the man in a hug.

"We did. We wanted to honor her memory. Celia can say that she was named after one of the best people her parents knew." Everyone in the room smiled a little, staying silent for a few minutes as Mimi comforted her daughter.

"So," Maureen said, finally breaking the silence. "When do you two get to go home?"

"Tomorrow morning. And thank God for that. Hospital beds are uncomfortable," Mimi complained. Everyone started to laugh. Slowly at first, then gradually building up. Soon enough, everyone was in a good mood again. Celia Rose Angel Davis had officially became a Bohemian.

**I don't know how that last sentence works but I needed to finish the chapter so I can go to bed. I'm tired, and I legitimately had deja vu so many times while typing this. Like, at least 5. It's scary. Well, at least I got another chapter up. Sorry it was short. Also, please read the authors note in the last chapter. **

**~Sadie**


	17. Home

**Hi! Before I begin, I want to say thank you to anyone who has favorited or put me on a story/author alert. It really does make me write faster. I'm not going to delve into author's notes today since you're probably bored already. Allons-y!**

Finally, the day arrived. Mimi and Roger were finally allowed to take their precious daughter home. Mimi loaded her daughter into the car-seat, making sure she was protected from the December cold.

"She is so beautiful," Roger said admiringly. He walked next to Mimi as a nurse pushed her wheelchair out of the hospital. Celia had been bundled in a pink snowsuit, and her little face could barely be seen. Mimi smiled.

"Yeah, she gets it from you," she replied, winking at her husband. Roger adamantly tried to show how similar his wife and daughter looked, not understanding Mimi's sarcasm. He let out an embarrassed "Oh," when he realized his mistake. Mimi erupted into laughter. "You really need to listen more, Rog. It's gonna get you in trouble."

Benny had pulled up outside in his Range Rover, parked along the side of the hospital. Being the only one with a car, he had offered to drive the family home. He waved to Mimi and Roger, alerting them to his presence. He fawned over the infant, missing the days when his son was still a baby.

Carefully stepping up into the car, Mimi strapped the seatbelt through Celia's car-seat, making sure it was tight. Fastening her own seatbelt over her now-thin body, she and her family were ready to go home.

Mimi's apartment had been newly renovated, and it didn't look like itself. New rooms had been added, a nursery for Celia had been decorated, everything was shiny and new. The apartment had only just been finished the day Mimi went into labor, which everyone thought was ironic. The new parents had yet to see their apartment.

"It's… wow," Mimi said under her breath. Roger said nothing, taking in the sight of his new home. Mimi brought her daughter into the nursery, and her breath was taken away. The walls had a mural of a garden painted on them, with "Celia" written across the sky. The furniture was finished and painted a light tan, and the room was surreally perfect. Mimi lifted Celia into her arms, whispering softly in Spanish to her.

Roger's reaction when he entered his daughter's room was that of pure joy. A great smile spread across his face, and he wrapped his arms around Mimi's waist, gently kissing Celia's forehead, which laid on Mimi's shoulder.

"Are you happy?" he asked his wife quietly. Mimi spun around slowly.

"Happy? I'm… I don't even know the words to describe how I feel right now. Elation, ecstasy, joy. It's perfect, Rog, it really is." Roger's smile widened.

"I know exactly how you feel. Why don't we let Celia try out her new bed, yeah? Little princess looks sleepy." As he said this, Celia yawned, her tiny mouth forming an O. Roger took his daughter into his own arms, and carefully laid her in the crib. She closed her little green eyes, and fell asleep almost instantly.

Imitating her daughter, Mimi yawned, and found her way into the master bedroom. Collapsing onto the king bed and taking in her own room, Mimi fell asleep in pure comfort and joy.

**THE END! Except, it's not! I've got a few more chapters which I will try to post ASAP. Maybe tomorrow if I'm lucky. R+R please :) Greatly appreciated.**

**~Sadie**


	18. Hand in Hand

**It has been way too long. I am so sorry. Life is… crazy, to say the least. I know that's a cheap reason but it's trueSigh. I need a new life. This is the last chapter *sob* Hopefully you have enjoyed this. I had fun writing it, for what it's worth. So here we go. (now we… oh no) sorry, necessary reference. The last chapter of A New Boho.**

"What are you doing here?" Mimi exclaimed as she entered her apartment. Maureen and Joanne were casually reclining on the couch with 3-month-old Celia, acting ridiculously non-chalante. "I thought Roger was supposed to be watching Celia?"

"We're babysitting," Joanne responded, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "Now go pick out something nice to wear, you're going on a date tonight." Mimi gave Joanne and Maureen a skeptical look as she took her daughter from them.

"Alright, sure. But _I_ am going to have some time with _my_ daughter who I haven't seen all day. Isn't that right, Cece?" Mimi said, walking away from her friends and into the nursery. Sitting down in the rocking chair, Mimi sat her daughter in her lap softly, giving her baby a gentle hug. "Oh, Celia," she sighed. "What am I going to do with your aunts, hm? What do you think?" She kissed the top of her daughter's head gently, lifting her up onto her shoulder and bringing her into the master bedroom. Mimi sat Celia in a bouncy chair she kept in her room, going to her closet to find something to wear.

After one-sided conversations with Celia and a lot of deliberation, Mimi decided on a simple black dress with some bright jewelry to spice up the outfit. Quickly doing her hair and makeup, Mimi slipped into her heels and took Celia back into the main room.

"You look so cute!" Maureen squealed. "Roger is going to loooooove that!" Mimi rolled her eyes and handed her daughter to the less hyperactive aunt.

"Thanks, Mo, but try to keep the crazy levels down," Mimi said, lowering an imaginary volume dial. "Wouldn't want Celia up all night. Or, well, I wouldn't. Because then I'd be up all night. I mean, I usually am up all night, but a night where I _actually_ get some sleep would be appreciated." Glaring at her now-wife, Joanne replied,

"I'll keep her under control, Meems. And Celia will go right to bed when she needs to. We know the drill, right, Maureen?"

"Yeah, _Mom_," Maureen said sarcastically. "But I promise, we'll take extra special care of our favorite niece. And you, lady, have to go. Now. Leave. Shoo." Maureen practically shoved Mimi out the door. Before she left, Mimi gently kissed her daughter's head.

"Be good for your aunts, okay sweetie? Bye, guys, thanks so much. We won't be late." Mimi waved goodbye, then closed the door to her apartment.

As she walked outside, Mimi saw her husband waiting for her. She practically leapt into his arms, having not seen him all day.

"Oof, hey there, Meems. You're looking lovely tonight." The rocker smiled gently, giving his wife a kiss on the cheek. "How was your day?"

"It was good! I'm just happy to see you, regardless of how lame that sounds." Mimi smiled, which of course caused Roger to smile.

"I'm happy to see you too, Meems. Ready for dinner?" Roger asked, taking his wife's hand in his. Mimi nodded, and hand in hand they walked to the Life Café.

And hand in hand they went through life together, holding the hands of their daughter Celia and their eventual son Michael. As a family, they held each other's hands, always supportive, always loving, and always a family.

**I can now pride myself on the fact that I actually finished a story! YAY! Well, a multi-chapter story, anyways. Thank you so much to any and everyone who has stuck with me to the end, or favorited, or done anything. Thank you so much. It means the world to me.**

**On another note, my friend has recently started a FanFiction account, and really needs some help with something. She has a poll on her profile, and voting would tremendously help her and boost her writing spirits. It doesn't matter if you know the universe or not, it's only voting on a name. This is a link to her page: Natalie Harkness-Jones. Many thanks from her and me!**

**xoxo**

**Sadie**


End file.
